hanakokunfandomcom-20200223-history
Yashiro Nene
Yashiro Nene (八尋寧々) is the main protagonist of the series. She is a first-year high school student at Kamome Academy's High School Division. __TOC__ Appearance Nene has magenta eyes with yellow flecks. Her long hair is a light cream color, and gradually fades into a soft teal green at the tips. She wears two brown magatama hair accessories on the side of her head. These clips pull back some of her hair from the sides of her face. She sometimes wears other hairstyles such as braids, ponytails, and twin tails. She wears a skull brooch on her uniform above her bow. Her uniform consists of a cream colored sailor dress, which reaches her knees and has a scalloped hemline. The lining of the skirt is deep magenta. Her collar, cuffs, and pockets are all a deep brown. Her collar bow is cream colored with brown stripes. She wears the regulation shoes, but her brown tights are not standard. Her tights also have a small half moon pattern near the ankles. Nene's hair color matches her signature nickname, which is being called a radish for having radish-like fat legs. Her ankles are drawn more fat than the other characters in the series. Due to a curse she received in chapter one, she will turn into a small fish when she is in water. In her fish form, she has light pink scales which fade into teal on her tail and fins. She has two small horns and retains her ribbon with the skull brooch. When not fully turned into a fish, simply getting wet can cause pink fish scales to appear. The scales go away after being dried. Personality Nene is a very outgoing and earnest girl, and seems to desire the approval of others. She is generally kind to others, sometimes to the point of naïveté. She genuinely wants to help those around her, and is even willing to risk the dangers of the supernatural in order to do so. She is also rather insecure, particularly about her ankles and whether or not people actually like her. In addition, she is a hopeless romantic who has bad taste in men. She easily falls for charming looks which have led her to bad experiences. Nene really hopes to have a boyfriend, even going through desperate measures like attempting to call Hanako-san of the Toilet to grant her wish and recklessly using a supernatural item she isn't actually familiar with. Nene has expressed many times that her type is the 'charming prince' and that Hanako and Kou are totally not her type. Nene is in the gardening club and is good at raising plants. She worries she is not lady-like enough to ever find a boyfriend, and is afraid of heartbreak. She wants to find a way to protect Hanako and her other friends. 'Possessed' While in search of figuring out who is the supernatural that can stop time (part of the No.1 School Wonder), they meet Aoi and Akane while they were talking in a classroom. In an attempt to explain what was she doing here to Aoi, Hanako-kun slips into Nene's body, possessing her. Because of that, Nene's soul escapes out, seen as a ghost-like figure that floats near them. In her possessed form, she tries to seduce Aoi as she pushes her onto the floor. Akane becomes enraged, knocking Hanako-kun out of Nene's body until Nene's soul returned back. Abilities Seeing Supernaturals Nene is able to see supernaturals, such as Hanako, without having any prior affiliation with them. Hanako later revealed that he can only be seen by exorcists and people close to the Far Shore. Nene is able to see supernaturals due to a special reason. It is later discovered that she can see them due to her being close to her death's day (less than a year to live as described by Hanako-kun), stated by Shijima Mei. Transformation After ingesting the Mermaid Scale, Nene's skin turns to scales in contact with water and she transforms into a fish if submerged. By being bound to Hanako in a contract, she can stay in her human form outside of water. According to other fish in the series, her fish form is very beautiful. Trivia * Her favorite snack is strawberry-filled rice cakes * Her latest concern is that she has terrible luck with men. * Her preferred type is handsome guys. * She wishes for a more adult-like figure. * She plays idol-raising mobile games. 'Navigation' Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female